dieandsuvivefandomcom-20200215-history
Die and Survive Wiki
Fire Throwing.png|Ace Doordrum|link=http://dieandsuvive.wikia.com/Ace_Doordrum Astral Projection.png|Milly Doordrum|link=http://dieandsuvive.wikia.com/wiki/Milly_Doordrum deviating.png|Thomas Carlson|link=http://dieandsuvive.wikia.com/wiki/Thomas_Carlson orbing 2.0.jpg|Christy Nicholas|link=http://dieandsuvive.wikia.com/wiki/Christy_Nicholas hydokinesis.png|Riley Boxer|link=http://dieandsuvive.wikia.com/wiki/Riley_Boxer Black Telekinetic Orbing.jpg|Kyle Greendale|link=http://dieandsuvive.wikia.com/Kyle_Greendale beaming.png|Simon Passions|link=http://dieandsuvive.wikia.com/wiki/Simon_Passions atmokinesis.png|Sophie Tyler|link=http://dieandsuvive.wikia.com/wiki/Sarah-Jane_Delight flaming.png|Harry Domino|link=http://dieandsuvive.wikia.com/wiki/Harry_Burns gunk.png|Cordelia Sanderson|link=http://dieandsuvive.wikia.com/wiki/Cordelia_Sanderson Geokinesis.jpg|Venus Hearth|link=http://dieandsuvive.wikia.com/Venus_Hearth Telekinesis.png|Amelia Doordrum|link=http://dieandsuvive.wikia.com/wiki/Amelia_Doordrum *The theme tune for 1 - 4 seasons of the episode series is Gold - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fcfUk5ptoCY *The Theme tune for The 5 - 8 seasons of the episode series is Thunder in your Heart - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zNVZzXgMdXs&feature=related *The Theme Tune for seasons 9, 10 & 12 is Counting Stars - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9BMnXXrvcyA *The theme tune for season 11 is Umbrella - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=21PthYQUztg *The Theme tune for the Chronicals is Dynamite - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sLqdRmwY6vc Episode Series Main Charactors/Credits Season 1 - 'Riley Boxer, Ace Doordrum, Milly Doordrum 'Season 2 '- Ace Doordrum, Milly Doordrum, Thomas Carlson, Christy Nicholas 'Season 3 - Ace Doordrum, Milly Doordrum, Thomas Carlson, Christy Nicholas Season 4 - 'Ace Doordrum, Milly Doordrum, Thomas Carlson, Christy Nicholas Season 5 - Ace Doordrum, Milly Doordrum, Thomas Carlson, Christy Nicholas, Kyle Greendale, Riley Boxer Season 6 - Ace Doordrum, Milly Doordrum, Thomas Carlson, Christy Nicholas, Kyle Greendale, Riley Boxer 'Season 7 - 'Ace Doordrum, Milly Doordrum, Thomas Carlson, Christy Nicholas, Kyle Greendale, Riley Boxer 'Season 8 - 'Ace Doordrum, Milly Doordrum, Thomas Carlson, Simon Passions Season 9 - Milly Doordrum, Thomas Carlson, Ace Doordrum, Simon Passions, Andrew Passions, Sophie Tyler 'Season 10 - 'Milly Doordrum, Thomas Carlson, Ace Doordrum, Simon Passions, Andrew Passions, SophieSophie Tyler Season 11 - Milly Doordrum, Harry Domino, Thomas Carlson, Cleo Morrison, Ace Doordrum, Madison Bronze, Cordelia Sanderson, Simon Passions, Mitchell Robson, Andrew Passions, Crystal Alexander, Sophie Tyler, Peter Kent Season 12 - Milly Doordrum, Andrew Passions, Ace Doordrum, Cordelia Sanderson Guest Charactors Notes *There was a 1 month gap between seasons 1 & 2 *Season 11 was a season cross-over with Harry the Firestarter The Chronicals Series Main Charactors/Credits '''Season 1 'Christy Nicholas, Andrew Passions '''Season 2 Kyle Greendale/Konar Season 3 Sophie Tyler 'Season 4 'Amelia Doordrum Guest Charactor(s) *Ace Doordrum *Milly Doordrum *Thomas Carlson *Kyle Greendale *Amelia Doordrum *Christy Nicholas *Konar Synopsis Three teenagers discover their Supernatural destiny as witches, they defeat all kinds of Evil, with the help of their Allies. However, neot all Survive these Battles, but When One door closes, another must open. With new friends and even new family, they fight the Ultimate fight, The Ancients Vs All Evil. Partners-in-Crime In Season 11, the die and Survive group split to go and fight demons so that those demons can't fight in the apoclyps, when Ace tells Harry, he voluteers his team and then Team firestarter to England and split aswell. Partners-in-Crime meant that when a member of The Ancients and Allies meet up with a member of Team Firestarter they wouold work together to fight the demons. Pairings *Milly Doordrum - Crystal Alexander *Thomas Carlson - Cleo Morrison *Ace Doordrum - Harry Domino *Sophie Tyler - Peter Kent *Cordelia Sanderson - Madison Bronze *Simon Passions - Andrew Passions - Mitchell Robson Deseased (in order of death) #Riley Boxer (Reincarnated into Thomas Carlson): By Caelus #Christy Nicholas (Reincarnated into Cordelia Sanderson): By Darklighter #Kyle Greendale (He was Konar at this point): By The Ancients #Ace Doordrum (She was a Ghost): By an unknown demon #Thomas Carlson: By unknown evil in the Apocolyps #Simon Passions (He was born again in the future): By unknown evil in the Apocolyps #Sophie Tyler: By unknown evil in the Apocolyps Spin-off Harry The Firestarter: A Die and Survive Story Harry the Firestarter is Die and Survive's Spin off, focusing on the adventures of Harry Domino, who has moved to America, he has a new team of friends, containing, Witches, Cupids, Waterbearers and Old Friends. Two more characters move to America and join his team, these are Thomas's Ex-girlfriend, Madison Bronze, aswell as Ice Elemental, Crystal Alexander. New Characters involve, Cleo Morrison, Callum Smith, Mitchell Robson and Peter Kent. Too Find out more, visit it's wiki at - http://harrythefirestarter.wikia.com/wiki/Harry_the_Firestarter:_A_Die_and_Survive_Story_Wiki DNA: A Die and Survive Side Story There is an upcoming spin-off, currently in the planning. It will be in the same universe as Die and Survive and be about the lives of four teenage agents to DNA, the antagonist of Die and Survive: Government Work. However, in the spin-off, they will be the protagonists. Category:Browse